falling
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: Riku is feeling funny lately and he has no clue why. he couldn't be falling for Sora could he?
1. sleepless night

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I turn and looked over at the clock radio on my nightstand. Three seventeen in the morning. Why am I awake at this time in the morning you ask?

The answer is I have no fucking clue. I just can't to sleep. I'm wondering what Sora is doing right now.

My thoughts have been drifting to him more and more these days. He's my best friend so it's normal for me to think of him all the time. At least that's what I tell myself.

"Fuck sleep," I said to the darkness as I got out of my bed and grabbed an outfit for the day. I wandered through the darkness of the early morning to the bathroom were I showered and got dressed.

I wandered down to the small island were the paopu fruits grew and sat on the tree. I sat just day dreaming until I eventually drifted off to sleep for a short amount of time until the sun came up and cast it rays of light on my face, wakening me from my few hours of sleep.

I wandered around town and found a small cafe that was open twenty four hours. I went inside and ordered French toast and coffee. As I waited for my meal I noticed that there was only one other customer in the restaurant.

It was man who looked around sixty and he was looking at me with a look of confusion. I looked at him and gave a small nod. No clue what the nod was for but he took it as an invitation to explain himself.

"I don't see a lot of you youngsters out around sunrise. Most of you kids are inside sleeping away the morning," the old man said.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I said.

The old man gave a nod and said "Well I hope that you figure it out," as he got up and left a tip for the waitress and went to go pay for his meal.

My food came shortly after and I ate it as quickly as I could because I hated eating alone but I sat and slowly drank two cups of the strong, rich coffee that the restaurant was serving before I left a tip, paid for my meal, and left.

I went back to the island and saw Sora sitting there. Perhaps it was the caffeine but I felt uncharacteristically playful. I swam underwater so not to make a sound and slowly climbed the ladder. I waited until Sora was standing right by the edge and grabbed his leg and let go of the ladder causing the both of us to fall in to the water. I came up first and was laughing. Sora looked at me and smiled.

He had a cute smile. What the hell? No. He has a nice smile but not a cute one.

"What's gotten in to you Riku?" Sora asked me.

"I got two hours of sleep this morning on the paopu tree and then had a few cups of coffee at a cafe around here," I said.

I climbed up the ladder with Sora behind me. When we got to the island I sat on the tree and Sora sat next to me. He was about a foot away which the usual distance is but something unusual was going on in my mind.

Part of me was telling me to scoot closer and another part of me was telling me to scoot closer. I told both parts to shut up and just listened to Sora talking about how much better he got at sword fighting since the last time we fought.

"Are you trying to say you think you can beat me?" I asked him.

"I'm saying I know I can," he said with a smile.

I grabbed up a sword and handed one to him. We had long since stopped using wooden swords for each other because of two reasons. The first being that they always broke with the our strength and the second being we were both skilled enough to use the unsharpened metal katanas I kept stashed in a small box I brought to the island and kept under the tree for sparing without hurting each other.

We unsheathed our swords and fought for several minutes before I saw an opening in his defense. I went in to touch my sword to his stomach and win but he sidestepped and when I turned around the tip of his sword was an inch away from my neck.

"Looks like you win," I said to him, panting for breathe.

He laughed and said "I guess so."

I looked at him and he locked his eyes on mine. I stared in to them for what felt like forever before I suddenly had to turn my head away.

"Are you all right Riku?" Sora asked me with worry.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"You seem like you've been afraid of me for the past few days and then you were up all night last night," he said.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now is all," I said which a lie wasn't.

"I'm just worried about you is all," Sora said as he hugged me.

"I know," I said returning the hug that, for some reason, made me feel uneasy in place of the usual comfort from one of Sora's hugs.


	2. a mother's input

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any other copy righted materials that may be used in his story.

It was late at night. I has stayed out with Sora all day but it wasn't as fun as it used to be. I felt uneasy around him for some reason that I couldn't figure out which bothered me to no end. 

I walked home for dinner feeling upset which was always a pain in the ass because my mother always knew when something was wrong. It was her job as a mother and her life as a shrink to know what's wrong with everyone she meets. 

I walked in the door and there she was in the dinning room setting the table. She laughed and said "I could set my watch to you Riku. Every night at half passed six in you come ready to eat" 

I forced a laugh and made a silent wish that it didn't sound forced. It must have because my mother looked at me and said "So you haven't told her yet" 

"Told who?" I asked, confused as all hell. 

"Who ever the lucky girl is," My mother said. 

"Who do you mean?" I asked 

"Son you've got it bad for someone." My mother said. 

"Got what bad?" I asked her. 

"You're a love sick puppy. You're in love with someone," she laughed. 

"I'm not in love with anyone," I said feeling a blush fill my face. 

"Okay I'll drop it. I made a nice dinner for us to eat." Mother said. 

I smiled as I sat down to eat dinner. I ate several helpings until I was full. My mother always ate slowly and carefully even if she was the one who prepared the food from start to finish but I inhaled my food for some reason. I always ate quickly because I was used to having to be ready for something to come up soon. 

After the meal was finished I cleared the tabled and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I found my mother in the living room watching TV and talking on the phone. 

"I'll be gone for the next week to a convention I need to tell him about so why don't you stay over here," my mother was saying. 

"Mom who's staying over for a week while you're gone?" I asked her. 

"Here he is now," she said as she handed me the phone. 

"Who is this," I asked afraid I was going to have my horrible aunt Hikari over watching me for a week. 

"It's me. We're going to hang at your house for a week. Don't you love summer vacation?" Sora asked in almost a shout that hurt my ears. He sounded excited and more hyper then usual. 

"Haven't I told you not to drink Mountain Dew late at night?" I asked Sora. 

He laughed and said "I didn't have any. Tidus gave me this soda called Rockstar and that was all I drank."

"Sora that's not a soda. It's an energy drink. You're going to keep me up all night," I said. 

"Well he gave me a whole bunch of them. The store his dad owns got an extra shipment of them so we can drink a bunch of them, " Sora said excitedly. 

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" I asked him. 

"Oh come on Riku. It'll be fun," he nearly yelled 

"Fine I'll come over in the morning to get you when I wake up," I said. 

"Okay see you in the morning," I said as I hung up. 

I heard laughter and looked to see my mom looking not at the TV but at me. I sat down next to her and we watched TV for several hours before she went to bed and sent me off myself.


	3. wake up call

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any other copyrighted materials that appear in this story.

I woke up the next morning before my alarm went off. Even in the summer time I set my alarm for six in the morning. I find it's easier to stay in the habit of getting up early then getting back in to it. Not only that but when I sleep I miss things.

I thought of going over to wake Sora up right then but I decided against it. He was probably up late last night and I'm not a mean person were Sora is considered.

I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a white t shirt with a pair or black boxers that had a red heart the back of them. I made my way to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I stayed in there until the water ran cold. When it did I got out and dressed myself.

I looked at the time and saw that it was a quarter to seven. I went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. After I had finished cooking and eating it was seven fifteen.

I got tired of waiting and laughed evilly. "Okay Sora. I'm coming to wake your lazy ass up," I said to myself as I left my house and walked over to Sora's house.

I got there and unlocked the door with my key that Sora had given me a few years ago. We had traded house keys because I had to wake him up for school in the mornings and because he often came over to my house when things weren't going well at home for him.

I walked in to his bedroom at the end of the hall and debated how I wanted to wake him up. Several thoughts crossed my mind the last one being that maybe I am even evil to Sora a bit.

I quickly pulled his blankets off of him and when I did I felt a blush fill my cheeks at the sight that greeted me. He was bare naked lying on his stomach. A rush of naughty thoughts filled my mind but I quickly pushed them aside and an evil thought replaced them that I had to carry out.

I raised my hand high in the air and brought it down hard and fast on Sora's back side. He let out a yelp, pulled the covers over himself, and looked at me with what I guessed was a pathetic attempt at an evil glare.

"What was that for Riku?" Sora shouted in confusion. I just stood there and laughed. "Oh yeah, real funny," Sora said as he pulled a pair of what I hoped were clean boxers from under his pillow and put them on under the covers.

"I couldn't help myself. You know how I am," I said in my defense.

"Yeah, you're evil. We all know that. I'm going to take a shower." Sora said as he grabbed a pair of black pants and a red shirt before heading to the bathroom, leaving me alone with my naughty thoughts that had found their way back in to my head.


	4. rockstar confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted materials that may appear in this story.

I just sat there listening to the water falling in the bathroom while Sora was taking his shower. My mind drifted to the thoughts I had when I saw him sleeping naked and I wondered I was thinking what I was thinking.

I can't be gay. I just can't it's that simple. I may not be attracted to girls but I know I'm sure as hell not gay. Even if I am I can't be in love with Sora. He's been my best friend all my life it would be too weird to hold him in my arms and leave a gentle kiss on his lips, pulling away looking in his eyes and telling him I love him. I blushed at the image in my head and for some reason it made me smile.

"That's it. I'm gay and I'm in love with my best friend," I said deciding not to lie to myself any more. I had decided that I was gay and I'm in love with Sora but I had to see first if he was even gay himself and then if he is gay find out if he is in love with me.

I saw a manga sitting on a nightstand by the table with a bookmark in it. I, out of curiosity, opened it up to the bookmarked page and saw two men kissing each other and smiled.

"Definitely gay." I said out loud with a smile as I closed the manga and put it back were it was as I heard the water shut off. I smiled as I thought of him in the shower.

"Hey Riku come with me to the kitchen," Sora called. I went to the kitchen to see the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life.

Sora had popped the tab of a Rockstar energy drink and was drinking it. He drank it down and went for another one.

"Sora you only need one of them," I said.

"But I want another one Riku they're so yummy. Drink a few with me," Sora said.

"You're not drinking anymore and I'm not drinking any.," I said as I went to snatch the can from him. I saw his face go red as out hand went around his. I was about to pull the can away form him but froze with my hand around his.

"Riku? Can you move your hand?" Sora asked.

"Why?" I asked him, lost in the moment.

"It's making me uncomfortable." he said, his cheeks getting redder.

"Probably for the same reason I've been uncomfortable the past few days Sora," I said with a smile.

"Riku move your hand please?" Sora asked quietly.

I moved my hand to his shoulder and he looked at me in my eyes. I saw so many different things in those eyes. The biggest thing I saw in them was love.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It was just a quick kiss and then I whispered "I love you," in his ear.

He started shaking and crying. I looked at him and kissed a tear away but he only cried harder.

"It's okay," I said to him as I hugged him. He pushed me off him and on to the floor. I looked up at him in confusion.

"It's not okay Riku. It's not," he sobbed as he sank to his knees beside me.

"What's not okay about it Sora? Tell me and I'll make it okay," I said as I looked at him.

He just sat there and cried for a long time until I pulled him in to a very loose hug. He put his arms around me and he said "They'll never accept us. We'll be hated by everyone."

"That could be why they say falling in love. I don't care what they say to us or about us I love you and I need to know if you love me Sora," I said, surprised with the tears falling from my eyes.

"I love you Riku. I always have," Sora said as he kissed me on the cheek softly.


End file.
